Tomboy Lily
by Gossip l0ver
Summary: Lily is a tomboy who likes her best friend Jake when he gets mad at her he asks "why cant you be a normal girl? and now lily is the most girly girl ever in the school ditching skate boarding to get a manicure. little did lily know that Jake likes her too!
1. Act more like a gurl

LILY

I'm the kind of girl that can get any type of friends whenever she wants, the thing is she's a tomboy so she hangs' out with a skateboarding crew. I'm a legend at skateboarding. i always had a sleep over every Saturday at her Best friend/drop dead gorgeous crush, Jake. May I say who is a boy, don't get the wrong idea! The Spring Formal was getting closer and iwas really worried about not getting date. This Saturday jakes parents were out so it was only me Jake and jakes brother Brad.

"you asked a girl out to the Spring Formal Brad or don't you have the guts?"Jake asked Brad.

"nuh the one I like is caught up on some other boy and it doesn't look like you've asked yours yet cause she's not heads over heals yet."Brad said dryly.

"shut it." jake shot back.

"ya know Lily if you started acting like a girl maybe a heap more boys would start liking you."Brad said. that's when my eyes lit up.

"ya think if I start acting like a girl I might have a chance of a Spring Formal date?"I asked hopefully.

"yeah I already know a person who likes you too bad he doesn't have the guts to ask you."Brad said.

"I wish there was this machine that tells you who likes you so I can see if my crush likes me I'd call it a do- you-like-me-cuz-i-like-you-thermometer."I said sighing. After dinner we watched BARBIE. It actually got me so bored I leaned over to Brads shoulder and im not sure why either I would have actually leaned onto jakes with an excuse and I think he noticed because then he started getting all weird. After the tortures movie we chatted about our crushes then we went to our rooms me in Jakes room.

"who do you like Jake?"I asked.

"no one." He replied.

"come on."I said trying to persuade him into letting me know in case it might be me.

"I said no one." He shot at me.

"oh come on."I said hopefully.

"why don't you just act like a normal girl once in a while." He said angrily.

"fine if your going be that way I'll just sleep in…….. Brads room."I said leaving. I knocked on Brads door slowly hoping he wouldn't mind. He had his computer bebo even though their parents forbid them from bebo Jake and brad are always on it.

"hey Brad you wouldn't mind if I slept in your room today would ya."I asked.

"nah sure make yourself at home even though my rooms not as clean as Mr. don't have the guts to you out but its decent enough." Brad said letting me in. it was way cleaner then I ever thought it would be.

"hey what do you mean don't have the guts to ask me out?"I asked curiosly.

"ummm…….. nothing…….anyways what's your bebo I had to create a new account."Brad said.

"really why." I asked curiosly.

"got a report 3 times already by this weirdo I accidentally added as a friend." he said.

"right, let the pro do the work." I said cheekily as I sat on the arm of the chair.

For my blog did: Hey I'm Brad I have an Awesome friend Lil's lily she's so great. She my little brothers best friend and she's a great skater a legend actually, anyways names Brad am awesome and luv to study…………..NOT! haha anyways could do with a coke right now. That's all people thanx for coming to see the one and only brad!! ROCK ON EVERYONE!!

The challenge was the skin god there was so many ugly and disgusting ones. Then there was one that said: I never meant to hurt you lily sorry!

"this is so sweet your using it." Is said.

"oi we spent an hour to get this! And why am I sorry."Brad exclaimed.

"because I said so, so ha."I said smartly clicking 'yes I want this skin'

"my life is being controlled by my little brother best friend why…………….." he said dramatically.

"you make jake sound like a five year old."I said laughing.

"maybe he is."brad said mysteriously.

"noooo."I said sarcastically. Brad got me another chair so I could sit comfortably.

We put give me a kiss me and give me a hug on his account by 1 it was the best account ever. I drifted to sleep on brads shoulder. I woke up about 6. Got ready by 6:30. As I ate breakfast I thought about what Jake said: I wish you would start acting like a normal girl. Ok so he didn't say those exact words but he implied it. That's it our show him I can be a normal girl!

JAKE

I woke up about 7ish but Lily was already gone. I got ready. I thought about what happened last night and wondered if she would take it seriously.

"hey what up wit you?"Brad asked still in his sleep ware. I grunted. I wasn't in the mood of talking. I slung my bag over my shoulder. Bye I muttered closing the door behind me. As I reached school I saw a new girl with the popular girls who were staring at me as usual. I went over.

"Hey Claire seen Lily."I asked looking at the new girl.

"your looking at her."Claire said. Lily in a miniskirt. Ok what planet am I on? I asked my self

"ok you got me I'm laughing my head of right where lil's" I asked using her nickname.

"don't call me Lil's Jake."the new girl said.

"wait your not lily are you."I asked dumbfounded.

"yes for three hundredth time today." Lily said in a annoyed way.

"well sorry for breathing."I said sarcastically.

"what do you want?"she asked.

"ummmmmmm." But I didn't finish my sentence cause Blake from our crew came up.

"hey Blake." Lily said fluttering her eye lashes. She was wearing mascara I realized in fact she was wearing all sorts of make up.

"hey new girl, hey Jake where's Lily?" Blake asked me.

"Lily is the new girl."I said.

"Lily seems to be awfully popular. I adore her so much," Lily said. "oh wait I'm Lily how funny."

"right its not April fools day you know."Blake said.

"I know, your point." Lily said looking at Blake in this flirty way. Wow I never knew she could look all flirty. I wondered how I was ever going to ask her to the dance I bet she doesn't even like me but I don't like her in this way anyway.

"ok then whats the joke."Blake said right on the bell.

"bye Blake."Lily said looking at Blake as she fluttered her eyelashes and gave him a flirty smile. Claire, Britney, Hayden and Lily left blowing kisses.

"what was that?"Blake asked.

"I don't know." I admitted, either Lily was taken away by aliens or she was actually taking what I said to her last night seriously. I seriously hope she didn't. English was first period and Lily and the popular girls were sitting at the back of the room passing notes. I was her English partner oh boy.

"pair up your English partners you chose last week and stat the assignment" Mr. Decron said. Lily just kept chatting waiting for me to move. I cruised over nice and slowly.

"Hey lily what should we do." I asked.

"don't know you chose."she said. I'm sorry I felt like saying did you not hear the' what shall we do' part. The bell rang for second period. We had second period with Blake and the rest of the crew Jamie, Rick and James. None of the popular girls were in our class so I wandered who Lily was going to hang around. I got my books out for Science. Lily completely ignored me the whole way to class. God I've never seen this side of lily before and I really didn't want to see it. She sat beside Jake Ronald and his crew Drake, Josh, Damian and Chris. I heard them talking like straight away. I felt this tingle go through my body, am I jealous? Jealous of Jake? Jake Ronald? I am so mixed up but I thought she said nothing would ever make me sit beside Jake Ronald I guess that was the old Lily.

Lily

"so what's up with you and Jake W?" Jake R asked.

"nothing so what are you doing tonight?" I asked him giving him a smile that showed that I didn't care what else was happening I was all about him.

"are you asking me out?" he asked smirking.

"I would be but I've got date."I lied smoothly. I could get use to this.

"so what do you say you ditch him and come round to the party." He asked.

"are you asking me out." I asked. Ok I was flirting and I was enjoying it!

"yes." He said.

"ok but only because I was already going to the party." I said smiling.

"Lily and Jake would you like to go to detention right now?" Mrs. Cleabun asked.

"hmmm…. Wouldn't mind actually any thing beats science." I said daringly. It was all part of my act like a normal girl style.

"well here's your ticket Lily." Mrs. Cleabun. I stood up and went to get my detention slip. I winked at Jake R before I left. I went to detention straight away knowing that the popular girls would be there. Gosh it was so easy to win them over because they like wanted me in their group even the old lily. I walked to detention smoothly.

"I see a new girl, detention already, lets welcome her properly ok." Mr. cranium said

"I'm not new names Lily, Lily wilworth." I said gliding over to sit by Claire.

"did you see Mr. Cranium face? he is always going on about kids like lily wilworth and how she has never been t detention haha and how she always wear pants and not show your but mini skirts." Claire said.

"yeah." I said feeling a ping of guiltiness. That soon went away when Claire brought Jake up.

"Jake so likes you did you see the way he kept staring at you? Way to loose his cove eh?" Caitlin said.

"what jake w likes me?" I asked.

"course not Jake R likes you DU-ER." Jayden said.

"ohh.." I said disappointed.

"wait no you like Jake W." Claire exclaimed.

"that obvious huh?" I asked.

" you got it bad is that why you wouldn't dance with Ron last week at the Disco?" Jayden asked.

"give the girl prize." I said sarcastically.

"well we're going to help you win his heart." Claire said confidently. I was pretty surprised their not mean their popular because the were pretty, flirty, wild but they were never mean. They really liked me I have no idea why.

"hey Jake W." Claire said nudging me. What jake detention no way, no freaking way. I looked up to see Jake in front of me. My inside melted like marshmallow.

"hi Jake." I said my eyelashes to look cute thing. It was dead annoying but I wasn't going to show him that I couldn't act like a normal ordinary teenage girl.

"Hey lily we got a skate competition coming up soon can we practice after school?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Jake but I'm a horrible skateboarder and I've got to get my manicure." I said looking at my nails.

"ok." He said grabbing a chair.

"hard to get great idea." Claire whispered in my ear. The bell rang for morning tea and I headed out for the door with out waiting. I went over to Jake R.

"heya." I said smiling a you are so cute smile.

"hey." He said smiling back his blue eyes sparkling. It made me remember of jake W brown eyes and his lazy smile. I missed hanging out with him god why am I such a boy I mean I really need to change.

"so you like me?" I asked  
"maybe" he replied.

"ok then….." I said, as i gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. he looked shocked. i mean i was too. boy was i good!!


	2. Chapter 2

"bye." I said going to my locker. I could see he was shocked. I was too. Boy am I good! I got my lunch and sat over by Claire on the fence with the rest of their gang.

"so whats up with that? Jayden saw you kiss Jake R on the lips, without warning too." Claire said.

"a little competition for Jake W wont change how it will turn out in the end." I replied cheekily.

"You are so good at this your almost better then me……… almost!" Claire said.

"so want to go to the mall?" Caitlin asked.

"the answer is yes du-er." I said. I was coming out of the toilet when Blake came up to me. I did my normal flutter your eye lashes routine and go all flirty thing.

"so Blake whats been going on.' I asked in this in a flirty voice.

"nothing much hey do you want to go bowling Saturday with the rest of the crew?" He asked.

"ok.' I said forgetting about the whole act like a normal girl thing.

"I've got to go now Blakey see you later." I said waggling my fingers at him. He muttered something about me calling him Blakey.

Jake

It was after school 5 o'clock and we as in my crew were practicing for the big competition.

"I'm serious she called me Blakey, Blakey." Blake said obviously angry.

"well she's acting like a normal girl isn't she?" I asked.

"Jake whatever you said to her you better fix it because the competition is in 2 months and we like the old Lily more than manicured Lily." James said.

"I'm actually getting use to this Lily." I lied.

"dude we don't care, we're not and never getting use to manicured Lily Jake you better fix and fast." Blake said.

"hey I agree with jake Lily is hot as now!" Eric said. what the-.

"say wha-?" I heard a voice behind me. Sounded like lily the old one. It was and bonus she was in skater clothes and shoes!

"hey you guys what's up?" she said like she always use to.

"what happen to hey Blakey?" Blake asked.

"nothing I still got it I just wanted to do some skating." She replied not looking at any of us.

"but what happen to the hot clothes?" Eric asked obviously gutted.

"nothing I'm going to a party tonight so you'll see my hot clothes there Eric." She said.

"ok I'm there." He promised.

"anyways I was going to say um….. I wanted to quit our I mean your skateboarding crew guys." She said quickly. My jaw hit the ground.

"but but…." I was just starting.

"glad you took it well, um…...look at the time I simply must be going." She said dashing off.

"we'll work on her at the bowling place next Saturday." Blake whispered.

"yeah." I replied. Whoa. I mean whoa Lily would never ever do that maybe maybe its joke. I kept feeding my self lies until I saw her fading into the street that's when I knew it was over. Totally over. No way. No.there goes my dream of ever asking her out.

"ok that's it I'm going to win her back." I said.

"umm..dude you never had her!" Blake said.

"oh and you like her." Eric said.

"surprise, surprise." I said sarcastically.

"so what the hell are you doing here?" James asked.

"um….. waiting for you to get off your butt so I can get moving.," I replied, skating down the street. " meet you at 6o'clock at the park." I quickly skated home thinking about what to wear to make her go all gooey on me just like she did with Blake. I got dressed into the top she told me looked awesome on me and jeans. I got a call from Blake saying just go to the party and meet them there. Obviously the first thing I saw was Lily and nothing else was visible. I couldn't believe what she was wearing I mean it look awesome on her but she looked like a normal ordinary girl who has never once worn a pants in her life. Ever. There was a whole heap of people already drinking and getting into the partying mode. All I knew was who ever owned this house was going to have a hard time with their parents in the morning. If their parents cared that is. As soon as she saw me she started flirting immediately. What? Was she still trying to show me that she could act like a normal girl. I took a drink. Ok a few drinks. Then all I could remember was a girl asking me to dance and then I was totally out like totally. I knew Lily talked to me for a long time because I can remember the talk. the talk from the _old Lily._


End file.
